The present invention relates to a novel and useful recessed lighting unit.
Recessed lighting fixtures offer the advantage of being unobtrusive while functioning to illuminate areas with a variety of lighting effects. Recessed lighting equipment can be easily installed in new construction situations where supporting beams and wiring are accessible. Recessed lighting can also be installed in existing structures when desired.
Recessed lighting fixtures must also possess the ability to dissipate heat generated by its lamp. In addition, it is desirable to interrupt the source of the heat produced by the lamp, i.e. the electrical power, when excess heat is generated by the lamp.
It is also desirable to have recessed lighting fixtures which are easy to mount in a ceiling or wall and accessible for wiring, inspection, re-lamping and the like. The flexibility and appearance changes as a necessary element in recessed lighting systems.
A recessed lighting unit that solves these problems would be an advance in the lighting industry.